The New Life For Us
by Grey's-Harry-Fan
Summary: Married life is hard enough as it is, with outs colleges trying to win you over. What will happen to Mark and Izzie when you throw in kids and facing your past...? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the charcters except Georgia, Bindi, Orchid and Chantel.

abcdefghijklmnopqurstuvwxyz now you know your ABC's now you can read my chapter please.

Thanks Matt you inspired me to write this:

A wise person once told me that you don't need an imagination to write just a place and person.

This is for you Ella...I love you...I don't know what I would do without you.

* * *

**Introduction**

- This takes place two years after Izzies internship finishes.

-She is now a obstetrician and has two gorgeous kids called Bindi and Orchid

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Izzie entered the Seattle Grace hospital with her three year old daughter Bindi by her side and a baby bag slug over her shoulder. She had, had no choice but to bring her into work this morning, on account that Bindi's babysitter Georgia had called 15 minutes before she was going to leave telling her that she was just wait to sick to look after her favourite little girl today.

"Mummy" muttered Bindi as they entered through the hospital door.

"Yes, Darling, what's up" answered her mother looking at her dearly.

"Is daddy already at work?" she asked sweetly

"Yes, we are going up to his office now" said Izzie as they waited for the people coming out of the elevator to finish before entering herself.

There was only one person left in the elevator now. It was a rare occurrence but Miranda Bailey was standing there smiling as Izzie approached with Bindi.

"Hi Bindi, what are you doing here today?" she asked in a strained voice, glancing sideways at Izzie.

"Georgie can't come today so I get to come to work with mummy and daddy!" said Bindi in a very excited voice.

"Wow you must be excited" she replied to Bindi, she turned to Izzie, "Keep her under control Stevens! I don't need children running around in this hospital; I have enough to deal with today."

"Yes, Dr Bailey" replied Izzie sighing.

'Ding' the elevator doors opened to reveal a buzzing hospital with people running this way and that.

"Come on, Bindi, daddy's office is just a few minutes away" said Izzie

On their way to Mark Sloan's office they ran into Meredith and Derrick Shepard.

"Meredith! Derrick!" Shrieked Izzie, Running to give her friends a hug, she had not seen Meredith in a whole week, because Meredith had just now got back from her honeymoon, after getting married to Derrick Shepard.

"Auntie Mer!" exclaimed Bindi bounding over to hug her, when she noticed that her mum was no longer by her side.

"Bindi" said Meredith taking Bindi into a strong, warm embrace, "I missed you sweetie! What do you say you come stay at Auntie Meredith and Uncle Derrick's place tonight that is if it's ok with mummy?" She said glancing at Izzie who was nodding her head in agreement. She had been wanting some alone time with Mark for a very long time and with Bindi with Mer and Derrick and Orchid sleeping at her best friend's place Chantal she would finally have it. She couldn't wait to tell Mark he would be ecstatic.

* * *

Meanwhile Mark Sloan sat in his office going over a patients file making sure he was sure that he would be able to do this operation, when in walks his gorgeous wife, her hair flowing freely on her shoulders and to his great surprise his daughter who was a mirror image of her mother.

"Daddy" Shouted Bindi racing over into his outstretched arms.

"Hi beautiful" he says kissing her on the forehead.

"Hi beautiful" he repeats kissing his wife on the lips with some force; she returned the kiss with equal force then hugged him.

"Hey love, we have some great news, you tell him Bindi"

"I'm sleeping at Auntie Mer's today" stated Bindi happily.

Mark raised his eyebrows knowing perfectly well what that meant considering he was the one who had organised Orchid's sleepover for her.

He gave his wife a sly grin which she returned with a great big smile, they had both wanted this for a very long time.

"I have a surgery in 30 minutes I need to go prep Mr Johnson and explain the procedure, I'll page you when I am out we can go grab some lunch." explained Mark.

Izzie nodded as Mark passed her by and left to go prep his patient.

* * *

"Okay sweetie, mummy needs to go work and see patients so lets go find uncle Derrick and see if he can take care of you while mummy does a bit of work then we will go get daddy and have some lunch" Said Izzie to a slightly disappointed Bindi who apparently wanted to spend the day trailing her mum.

"Allllrite" said Bindi dragging it out.

They walked out of Mark's office and straight into Derrick, throwing free all the patient files he was holding, Bindi found this hilarious and Izzie could still here her laughing as she walked of to find Bailey and begin rounds, leaving Bindi with a very happy Derrick who just loved taking care of her.

Izzie walked back to Mark's office to find nobody there. She walked to the cafeteria wondering what mischief Derrick and Bindi had got up to together and just chuckled.

Just as she suspected, Derrick was there with Bindi, working there way through two chocolate ice-creams. She laughed because just as she approached Bindi got so excited she dropped her ice-cream on Derricks face. Derrick got up laughing and at the same time shivering even though it was 30 degrees outside.

"Mummy I see you" shouted Bindi with a smirk on her face and ran to give her a hug. Izzie just laughed her daughter was going through a very funny stage in her life and almost everything she said kept her and Mark in fits of laughter. Just now Mark approached and scared them both from behind, he had been late to lunch because he had been putting the finishing touches on their perfect evening that he had been planing for the last two hours.

"Boo! There's my two of my beautiful girls" said Mark slightly nudging Izzie so that she would turn her head and receive the kiss he had been longing to give her since he had left.

"Oh My God Mark you scared me!" said Izzie shocked.

"Come on lets get a table and something to eat, Derrick, your welcome to join us and page Mer if you want." Said Mark

"Ok, I'll do just that thanks, I'll be back just going to page Meredith" said Derrick as he walked of to the nearest nurses' station to page Mer.

They had just sat down with what they had chosen to eat and a vegemite sandwich for Bindi when Mer and Derrick approached with their lunch.

"Are you sure you don't mind us joining you, we don't want to intrude" Meredith said carefully.

"Of course not don't be silly sit down please" Izzie stated with an amused face pointing to the two empty chairs opposite her.

They had a great lunch; even the cafeteria food wasn't so bad today.

* * *

So it was agreed that Bindi would go straight home with Meredith and Derrick from the hospital. Which would leave Izzie and Mark to go and do as they please and not have to worry because they new that she was in very good hands with them; they loved her as if she was their own.

Mark and Izzie walked out of the hospital doors hand in hand and got into their very kinky new seven seater SVU.

"So where we heading Mark?" asked Izzie, knowing very well that her husband would have planned something special.

"It's a surprise you will just have to wait and see" said Mark as her reached into the back and pulled out a beautiful bunch of red long steamed roses.

Izzie Gasped. "Oh Mark their gorgeous, thank-you" she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

After a short drive filled with small talk about their day, they arrived at a smashing hotel, with so many floors Izzie thought it would take her hours to count them all. She just stared and her mouth dropped, she did not know what to say.

They checked into the hotel they had a little cosy room with one King size bed and very decorated bathroom with a sea design and a reasonable size working desk. After checking out their room they proceeded to have a look what restaurants this dazzling hotel had. They settled for a little Italian Restaurant and shared and very large dish of Spaghetti marinara. Before continuing up on their next stop to the bed room.

They slept deep into the morning and arose at 11am Saturday morning. They checked out of the hotel and left to go first collect Bindi from Meredith's who was not very happy to let her go, she loved spend time with Izzie's kids so much. Then Orchid from Chantal's place who had a great time and way too much sugar. Soon after Mark was paged with a 911 with Mr Johnson at the hospital and left in a hurry. Izzie was left with the kids and decided to have a fun filled mother daughter day. They played games all day long and watched lots of movies, eat plenty of chocolate and really bonded.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Izzie entered the hospital after just dropping of the kids in various places for her very hectic day ahead. She was in for a double shift with Mer. They would have a great time gossiping, that is if Bailey would get of their backs. She was always shouting for one reason or another.

She found Mer at the nurse's desk gathering a few patient files. Izzie followed suite and grabbed her most resent patient Sarah's file. She muttered a quick Hello and goodbye to her friend and left to go to room 604B where Sarah was quietly resting.

"Hey Sarah, how are you feeling this morning" asked Izzie, as Addison Montgomery walked in.

"I'm alright, thanks Izzie" replied Sarah in the middle of a yawn.

"Need a hand Dr?" inquired Addie.

"Sure, why not" said Izzie, "This is Sarah Herald, was brought into emergency early yesterday afternoon after fainting unexpectedly, 38 weeks pregnant and 16 years old" continued Izzie smiling supportively at Sarah.

"Ok, any idea why she fainted?" asked Addie

"Still waiting for pathology to get bloods back to us, let's do an ultrasound and have a look what's going on inside" answered Izzie.

Addison left and came back with all the necessary equipment to do the ultrasound.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet, Sarah?" asked Izzie

"Yep, it's a little boy" she answered as she leaned over to the bedside table and picked up her bag. She opened it and took out a small ultrasound photo and showed it around.

"Ok, let's do this then" said the red head, Addie.

Once all the equipment was set up Izzie squirted some gel on Sarah's abdomen and switched on the monitor, moving the scanner around, spreading the gel. On the lower left section of her abdomen then found a very large problem. There was a tear in her womb and a lot of blood. They would need to operate as soon as possible the longer the baby stayed the less chance of survival it had, from the looks of the tear it had been there since the beginning of the pregnancy and how her GP did not pick it up she did not know she would have to have a word with them. The only thing she did not know is how to tell Sarah.

* * *

**Please Review...I wanna know what you think**

** Bec **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy Just my special OC characters. 

abcdefghijklmnopqurstuvwxyz now you know your ABC's now you can read my chapter please.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Heather, Ella, Amanda, Sapphire, Vika and Mari

Keep em' Coming...

**"A wise person once told me that you don't need an imagination to write just a place and person"**

Happy Birthday Leahan...Have a good one

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"What, what please tell me, I can see something is wrong it's written all over your face" Said Sarah, who looked as if she was just about to burst into tears.

Izzie sighed, "We have found a tear in your womb and there is a lot of blood. We are going to have to operate as soon as possible and maybe even deliver the baby. We are going to have to run some tests first to make sure that everything is ok with the baby and then we are going to get you down to theatre as soon as possible" said Izzie, carefully, trying not to break the new too harshly.

"What does that mean? Will my baby be ok?" replied Sarah as the tears which had sprung to her eyes started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go check on another patient" interrupted Addison as her beeper went off.

"Well, we wont know until we get in there but there is a very good chance that your baby might have some problems but then there is also a good chance that there wont be any at all so, let's get some tests done and we'll send you down to theatre"

"Alright, thank you Izzie" answered Sarah as Izzie left the room to go organise those tests.

"Will it hurt" asked Sarah just before she went under anaesthetic

"No you will be asleep, now count back from 10" replied Izzie as she put the mask over Sarah's mouth.

"Ten, nine, eighhhhhht, sevvveeen, sii" said Sarah groggily before she was out.

"Scalpel" said Izzie, the nurse handed Izzie the scalpel and the quite dangerous operation began. The time passed slowly as Izzie opened up Sarah's abdomen and found the tear. She drained the blood and this is where the operation went down hill. The baby's heart rate was rapidly dropping.

"I'm going to need to deliver this baby now!" Said Izzie quickly "Hand me the clamp."

Sarah's eyes opened slowly to unknown surroundings, she looked around and smiled when she saw a familiar face and remembered she was in the hospital.

"How did it go" she asked in a slightly worried voice when she saw Izzie's expression.

"Well we had a few complications, when we got in there it seemed that your womb wasn't just torn in one place but had little tears all over the place, the baby's heart rate started to drop so we had to deliver the baby. It was a successful delivery but your son's lungs weren't fully developed so he is in intensive care right now and is stabilised but he will need to stay here until he can breathe without assistance. The unfortunate news is that your womb was beyond repair so we had to perform an emergency hysterectomy, we removed your womb. This means that you will not be able to get pregnant anymore. I'm so sorry" Izzie added as she saw Sarah's face contort into a frown before bursting into tears, Izzie watched her whole body shake. She comforted the girl as she cried her poor heart out. This patient was bringing up some very painful memories and questions, suddenly Izzie began to feel very sick, she jumped up and ran out of the room into the nearest staff bathroom.

Izzie sat on the toilet and cried, she cried for what seemed like hours as she remembered herself in that position, when she was sixteen she had got pregnant and had to give up the baby at birth. She thought to herself what would have happened if I would have been in this situation and not been able to get pregnant. She could not imagine her life without her two beautiful kids. Right now Izzie needed nothing more than to be with her children, she would go and find Mark and go get the kids, but, she couldn't leave, not yet anyway her second shift had only just begun. She needed her husband. She needed to go find Mark. Izzie got up and dried her eyes. She walked up to the bathroom sink and washed her face, she looked up into the mirror. Her eyes were as red as a ripe tomato but she didn't care she had to get out of that bathroom now. She wiped her face with the tea towel and walked out.

* * *

Izzie walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Page Dr Sloan to go to his office, now, Please" added Izzie as she saw the nurse gape at her harsh tone, Izzie was never usually like this. She was known for her compassion and likeableness around the hospital. Although Izzie wasn't like her usual self now, she had a very good reason to be acting like this. Izzie walked to her husband's office, going over in her head what she was going to tell Mark. She could not delay it any longer, she needed to tell Mark what was going on, it was very important, she just could not work out how he was going to react to this news, and she had to tell him there was no question about it. But it wasn't just one thing she had to tell him it was more than that. Maybe it wouldn't be appropriate to tell him both at the same time, it has always been difficult for Mark to process stuff and he would not know how to feel once he knew these bits of news. No. She had to tell him right now, he was her husband and the father of all three of her children, he had to know.

* * *

Mark looked up as his wife as she entered his office. Izzie who usually wore a shiny and happy smile on her face had entered with a very upset and tear-stained face.

"Izzie what is it? What happened?" said Mark, very worried.

"Mark!" Izzie ran into Mark's arm and put her head on his chest. He did not know what to say. Mark had never been one of those guys who knew what to say at the right time.

"Izzie tell me what is going on, I want to help, but I can't until you tell me what has happened. Did somebody do something to you, say something, was it Korrev? I told him to stay the hell away from you."

"No, no, it wasn't Alex. I need to tell you something Mark, but, you might want to sit down. There are two things I need to tell you. About one you will be ecstatic but about the other you might not be very pleased with me, this is why I don't know if I want to tell you. Please don't judge me on this, it was years ago."

"Izzie, I won't judge I will just listen, please tell me what has got you upset, and start from the beginning"

"Ok, I have this patient, Sarah Herald; she is a 16 year old girl who was 38 weeks pregnant, during a ultrasound I found a tear in her womb, we operated immediately and when I opened her up I found not one, but multiple tears in her womb, I then had to deliver the baby and that all went ok but her womb was beyond repair so we had to perform a Hysterectomy. She can not get pregnant anymore.

I found this patient very hard to deal with because it brought up some painful memories and scars that I had put away for the sakes of our children. You see, when I was sixteen, I got pregnant and I could not take care of the baby. So I gave it up at birth.

Sarah made me think what I would I have done if I could not get pregnant, I can not even imagine life without our three beautiful children.

"Izzie I'm so sorry, have you ever tried to locate her see how she is doing or where she is? Oh my, Izzie did you just say three children? Are you pregnant again?"

"Yes Mark, I am. I am pregnant again, please just be happy I need you to be happy, I can't deal with it if you're not, so please Mark just tell me you want this baby!" answered Izzie her voice escalating thick with emotion.

"Izzie are you mad? Of course I'm happy, how could I not be? You and the kids are the best thing that has ever happened to me, do you not remember the mess I was before I came to Seattle and fell in love with you?"

"Oh Mark, I don't know what I would do without you" said Izzie as she walked into Mark's warm embrace. "But, I think I will need to track her down and find out what happened to my other daughter. I don't think I told you, but I named the baby after my mother, who died when I was 7. My mother's name was Ilana and I named my daughter Liana. In the mean time let's concentrate on this child" said Izzie calming down and rubbing her stomach.

* * *

The following day Izzie's shift didn't start until 7pm and went through the night until 3am, Mark wasn't very happy to have his wife back at that time of night but he didn't complain knowing very well that he would not be able to do anything about it anyway. First thing in the morning Izzie dropped Orchid at Levi's East preschool and Bindi at Ballerina Shoes, her dancing school and proceeded with her planned out day.

Izzie drove to Mercy West Hospital; this was the hospital at which she gave birth, to Liana, when she was sixteen. Izzie was hoping that the hospital would have some sort of record as to where her daughter was, or who had adopted her.

Izzie entered the hospital. She walked up to the nurse's desk and asked to have Dr Chris Clancy paged. She was asked to take a seat in the waiting room. Izzie was very nervous, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say, but she knew she had to do something, so she sat and waited.

It did not take long for Dr Clancy to come; this meeting was going to be very nerve-racking for Izzie. She spoke with the Dr and tried to find some information on Liana.

"Hi, Dr Clancy, My name is Dr Isobel Stevens, on the 24th of April 1991; I gave birth to a little blonde haired girl, at this hospital and had to give her up for adoption. I was wondering if I could possibly have a look at the records of what happened to her. I'm trying to track her down, do you think you would be able to help me?"

"Please call me Chris, I insist, ah yes Isobel Stevens that does ring a certain bell. I do believe that you like to be called Izzie if I remember correct. Is that right?

"Yes, it is and please call me Izzie, again" answered Izzie with a large grin spreading across her face.

"Well I'm not really supposed to do this, but, let's go see what we can find about your daughter, follow me Izzie. What was her name?" added Chris as they approached a computer as he sat down to try find some information.

"Liana, Liana Stevens"

"Yes, here we go, Liana Stevens, given up at birth, Birth mother Isobel Stevens, Adoptive parents Meita and Patrick Greenery. We have an address listed here but if they have moved since the adoption, we wouldn't be able to help you this is as much information as we can give. I hope you find your daughter. Just ask one of the nurse's and she will print you out a copy of this information, good luck" he added this last bit as his beeper went off and he walked away.

Izzie sat in her car reading over the paper that the nurse had printed for her. Liana lived within 10 minutes drive from Mercy West, Izzie put aside all her fears and all her worries, and did think about what she was going to say. She switched on the car and drove until she arrived at 1483 Alaskan Way, Waterfront. Izzie got out of the car and approached the door. It was a light green and purple door, the top section with red and yellow coloured glass. Izzie knocked politely and waited.

An average size girl, with light blonde hair and a mirror image face of Izzie stood in the door way leaning against the post and chewing gum, quite loudly.

"Hey there how can I help you?" asked the girl

"Are you Liana Stevens?" replied Izzie

"Yes, I am who are you, would you like to see Meita?"

Izzie heart jumped, she knew it wasn't quite right, but she was very pleased that Meita couldn't replace her as her mother.

Izzie had no intention of taking Liana from her family, she just wanted to get to know her daughter, maybe even introduce her to her half sisters.

"Yes, please, I don't want to intrude but I would like to talk to both you and your adoptive parents."

"Well, yes alright, I'll just go fetch them, wait how did you know that I was adopted?"

"All in good time Liana"

"I don't mean to seem rude but I don't really know you so would you mind waiting out here on the porch, I was told never to invite strangers inside"

"Not at all" said Izzie chuckling.

* * *

Please Review...Tell me what you think...Just remember, please be nice :)

Luv ya Ella- I told you once, I told you twice, the bus driver is NOT gay!

Bec


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the charcters except Bindi and Orchid they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhymes.

I'm so sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up and there really is no excuse ;) Not that I have been lazy I just was really confused about where to go with the story...Thanks to a friendly nudge from my bestie Ella...and reassurance that it is good, I decided to post it!

Thanks to all my reviewers...Luv ya Ella

**Enjoy**

"Hi, you must be Meita?" Izzie asked as a petite and plump woman approached the door with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am, please come inside, Liana mention you wanted to speak to us all. My husband is at work but you are welcome to speak to me, come, let's have some tea. Izzie smiled and followed Meita into her very cosy, but beautiful house. Izzie could not get over how nice Meita seemed, and was over joyed that Liana had such a beautiful home and caring guardian.

"Please take a seat; I will just go put on the kettle. Liana, please entertain our guest in the mean time, maybe even offer our guest some cakes." Meita winked at them and left. Izzie was now left alone with her daughter and had no idea what to say, so she tried to make some small talk. Unfortunately Liana beat her to it and began asking questions.

"So, what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Liana, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Not at all, I'm a doctor at the Seattle Grace Hospital." Izzie replied.

"Mmmhm, Interesting…" Liana's mind was obviously on something else, Izzie could see that she was just trying to be polite. Luckily then, Meita walked in breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Here you go... I don't think I know your name" said Meita setting a cup of tea with a few biscuits on the side, in front of Izzie and one before herself.

"My name is Isobel Stevens" the room was suddenly silent and still. Liana who was reaching for a cake quickly pulled back her arm and plopped down on the futon behind her. Her jaw dropped and she just stared.

"You're Isobel Stevens? Well I should have known, from the moment I saw you! Liana is a mirror image of you!" Once again it was Meita who had broken the silence. "Well, what can I do for you Isobel" continued Meita.

"Please call me Izzie. I wanted to get to know my daughter, maybe even introduce her to her half sisters." This had caught Liana's attention. God knows she had wanted to find out about her birth mother since the day she had found out she was adopted. Not that she didn't love her adoptive parents. She did. With all her heart. She had just always had a soft spot for the one who had carried her around for nine months.

"I don't know" Meita's cheerful face suddenly looked apprehensive.

"I won't take your daughter away, if that's what you're worried about, I just want to get to know her a little"

"I'm still not sure, she is my little girl and I am very protective of her" no matter what Izzie said Meita still protested.

Izzie slumped over. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't claim that Liana was also hers because by legal rights Meita was her guardian for another 2 years. Liana couldn't just sit back and watch her dreams slip away.

"I'm not your little girl." Liana whispered fiercely to Meita.

Meita immediately tensed up. You could see sadness spreading all over her face.

"No, I mean I am your daughter by legal rights, but I am not a little girl anymore! I am 16 years old and I want to get to know my mother!" Meita seemed to relax at this, it had just dawned on her that, Liana really wasn't a little girl anymore and she would have to let go sometime, Izzie really wanted to get to know Liana and it seemed that Liana wanted to know Izzie to. What could she do? She had to let go and let Liana live a little. Now would be the perfect time. Meita continued to sit in silence and think for a few moments longer, On the other hand if I don't let her go, Meita thought, knowing how determined Liana is, she would probably leave and go herself. No. It would be better to allow her to go it so I know she is safe. I will always worry but, I guess that is a mothers job so what can I do?

"Well if Liana feels this strongly about it, I support her. I'll leave you two alone to talk things over. I will be in the kitchen if you need me" and with that Meita left.

"I have sisters?!" said Liana with a shocked voice.

"Yep two and another one on the way" said Izzie looking down at her stomach. "Speaking of that, I do need to go pick up the girls, you can come if you wish, maybe spend the afternoon with us. Just go check with your mother first. I will also completely understand if you don't want to go."

"Can I? You really want to know me?" whispered Liana, she was still so shocked that her birth mother had finally come.

"I always did, I was just worried you wouldn't" Izzie replied.

"So why now? What changed? What made you come, I always thought that either something happened to you or you didn't want me"

"Oh Liana, I wanted you, I did so much you can't even imagine" Izzie felt like she was about to burst into tears. "To tell you the truth, it was a patient of mine that made me come. A girl about your age, same as I was when I gave birth to you. She had to have an operation and she can never have children again. I just had to find you so I went to the hospital where I gave birth and did everything I could to locate you" Izzie concluded, this was very emotional for her and she could feel her throat closing up.

"So then you did want me? You just couldn't keep me?"

"Of course I wanted you, you are my daughter and even though I never got to know you, I always have and always will love you with all my heart. Even if you don't want me in your life" Izzie was on the verge of tears.

Liana said nothing more; she just ran and hugged Izzie. Meita who had been watching and listening smiled as a stray tear ran down her face; it was then she knew she had made the right decision.

"Could I please come with you, I do want to? Not forever I mean, just for, maybe, the weekend?

"I would really like that" said Izzie hugging Liana again and getting up.

"Do you want to go get your mum, so that we can talk about this?

"No need" said Meita, entering the room. "I don't mind you getting to know Liana, but first I would like to get to know _you. _How would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night and meet my husband? Or even better bring your family so we can all get to know each other."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, what time?" Izzie replied.

"Is 6 alright"

"Yes that should be fine, see you then"

"Bye Izzie" Meita said sweetly.

"Bye mom"

All the heads in the room turned to face Liana.

"Sorry, I won't call you that if it makes you uncomfortable"

"It's not me who would be uncomfortable it is the woman who has taken care of you for the last 16 years"

"Sorry Meita, I…um…It's just that since I have known I was adopted I have always wanted to meet my mom and I just did not feel comfortable calling you that. Just now that I know I have a mom out there it feels so right to call her that. Please don't be offended I always have and always will love you, I just have always felt I had a hole in my heart and suddenly it feels complete."

Izzie left the two to talk about it and went to go pick up the girls.

* * *

Please Read and Review...the more reviews I get the faster the New chapter will come...

I'll try not to take so long this time with the new chapter...all my love to Ella

A Shout to the McStizzie Team and Yay to all the Harry Potter fans next week all the action begins!!

Bec


End file.
